


In the Night Sky Are the Lights Hung

by Elanor



Category: Snow White and the Huntsman (2012)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-01
Updated: 2012-07-01
Packaged: 2017-11-08 23:26:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elanor/pseuds/Elanor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snow White is the land and the land is Snow White. In the aftermath of Ravenna's reign, the kingdom slowly knits itself back together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Night Sky Are the Lights Hung

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moosewingz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moosewingz/gifts).



Freed from Ravenna's pain and bitter anguish, the land begins to heal. The trees bloom crimson and the sky sings high and clear on the day of Snow White's coronation, and all the land rejoices as she stands Queen for the first time, her sceptre of blossoms in her hand. The crowd chants, and Snow White meets the eyes of the Huntsman at the very back. She smiles at the hall, ever so slightly, and in that moment she becomes radiant with the hope and promise of rebirth.

Snow White is instantly beloved by all, for thus is the grace and purity that emanates from her. Snow White is innocent and blessed by the land. Snow White is beauty and fairness itself, and the kingdom adores her.

(Snow White is also iron at her core, hard and unyielding. Snow White is human and bleeds red, for all that she is worshipped. Snow White is Queen and leads the kingdom because it was what she was born to do and be, and she will not falter or fail.)

*

It takes years for the land to heal fully, just as it takes many months before Snow White stops flinching at the sound of keys turning in rusty locks. She was seven when her father died, and eighteen before she felt the sea lap at her ankles again. She is a girl in a woman's body, unsure of what she has become, but unbroken and unbowed. Ravenna's grasp was hard and sharp, and both Snow White and the land bear scars.

The land knits itself together under the hands of Snow White, for everywhere she goes a little bit of the darkness is lifted. She was their princess of pure white snow; now she is a Queen, a girl in a woman's body.

The people rebuild their lives as Snow White rediscovers hers. She laughs heartily for the first time in many years when the Huntsman teasingly nudges her too hard and pushes her into a river, shrieking and flailing. She remembers what it is to roam freely and boldly through castles and meadows; remembers how much she hated skirts when climbing trees; remembers what it is to be unguarded and unafraid. Snow White remembers what it is to be happy.

*

Years pass, and true love's kiss matures and blossoms. This time, his kiss is returned, and Snow White gives the Huntsman her heart as willingly as he gives her his.

*

Snow White does not wed, for she declares that she is wed to the land and needs no princely husband. The Huntsman stands by her side, as he has since the first day of her reign, and the court bow their heads knowingly.

No one is surprised when a daughter arrives, golden-haired and vigorous from birth. The Huntsman has no wish to rule, but his and Snow White's love burns strong; for is it not theirs the true love that brought Snow White back from the brink of death? A son follows the daughter, raven-haired and quiet, slender like his mother. The people accept them willingly, for they are of their mother's blood and of the land, and that is more than enough. 

*

The scars remain, for so is their nature, but the land is strong and thrives.


End file.
